


When you get a Honk riled up

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Umi teased Honoka quite a bit, and Honoka was more than ready to get her off for that.





	When you get a Honk riled up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+friend).



“Umi-chaaan, come ooon, you’re teasing me again.” Honoka whined, tugging at Umi’s sleeve. Her friend had been teasing her about sucking dick for like a whole hour now, but was still not budging from her desk. She was pretty sure she wasn’t even studying anymore at this point, and yet she’s still putting on that act! The nerve on her! “I know you want me to, stop cockblocking meeee.”

“Hmm? I didn’t say that, now did I? I was just talking about how fellatio is really fun. I wasn’t specifically asking you to give me one ~” Umi’s eyes were still affixed to the opened textbook in front of her, but her snickering and blushing made it clear she wasn’t reading a word. “You’re the one who’s getting worked up about it, Honoka-chan.”

“That’s because you keep talking about dick, and mentioning how you haven’t gotten off in a few days! Geeez, Umi-chaaan, just let me suck you off alreadyyy.” Honoka’s face has been red and warm for so long, and the tent in her skirt certainly wasn’t going away anytime soon. When sleeve-tugging proved to be futile, she resorted instead to thigh-bumping with her head instead, groaning, “You’ve been sitting there with that tent in your skirt for so long too, just let me take care of youuu…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Honoka-chan. It’s not bothering me at all. I’m still doing perfectly fine with studying, which you should be doing too, but instead you’re thinking about sucking dick ~” Umi said with a smug smile on her face. She wasn’t even looking at her textbook at this point, she was just staring off in the distance.

“Uwahh, Umi-chaaan… you’re not even studying right nooow... “ At this point Honoka was practically rubbing her face against Umi’s leg like she was a cat. “Uuu, but if you really want to keep this up, I… umm, I can get under your desk for you, and suck you off that way if you want… just pleeeease let me suck your cock, Umi-chaaaan…”

For a moment, Umi pretended to think really hard about this, like it was some kind of a math question on a test, tapping her pencil on her chin and all. Then, after some ‘decision-making’, she finally looked down at Honoka, petted her hair gently, and giggled, “Of course you may, Honoka-chan. You’re a good girl, you deserve to have a prize.”

“Th-thank you so much, Umi-chan!”

As soon as Umi pulled her chair back enough to give her space, Honoka quickly crawled under her desk. It was a tight squeeze under there, but she didn’t mind at all, not when she got to sit between Umi-chan’s legs like this. Now that she finally had the chance to, Honoka wasted no time getting to the goods, pulling back Umi’s skirt. Her girlfriend’s erection was standing so tall, her soaked panties stretched so much it was barely covering anything. It seemed like by teasing her for so long, Umi really got herself pent up too much too!

Gently lifting the edge of Umi’s panties over her glans, Honoka slowly peeled back Umi’s panties, until it was no longer covering up anything, wrapped tightly around her thighs. Gosh, her friend’s erection was absolutely soaked with precum, how did she manage to outlast her own teasing like this? Honoka couldn’t imagine, but she did want to relieve her friend already, so she quickly got to work.

Holding the throbbing member down, Honoka planted a kiss to its tip, and then quickly shoved the entire thing into her mouth, not hesitating to start deepthroating right away. It wouldn’t be the first time she’s pulled a maneuver like that, but Umi still jolted a bit, letting out a small gasp. Honoka doesn’t simply stop there though; once she had all six inches in her mouth, the tip pushing against the back of her throat, she immediately began bobbing her head. Unlike Umi, Honoka wasn’t one to take it slow, especially not when she’s been teased for so long without being given release.

From Umi’s twitching and gasping, and occasional moaning, Honoka could tell she was making her feel good already, so she decided to amp it up a bit. As she continued to bob her head up and down, Honoka began rubbing and rolling her tongue around Umi’s member, creating as much friction as she could with every thrust. Though that has successfully made her friend moan louder than before, and twitch even more, Honoka wasn’t content, and began alternating between letting Umi’s cock hit her throat and letting it hit the inside of her cheek with every thrust.

Simply bobbing like that wasn’t going to go anywhere though, nah. Honoka paused, her lips locked around Umi’s glans, and began jerking her off while swirling her tongue around the tip, occasionally teasing her urethra with the tip of her tongue. With her other hand, she reached under, and began gently teasing and rubbing Umi’s balls together. Once she’s teased her tip for long enough, Honoka quickly went back to deepthroating, though she kept her other hand cupped around the testicles so she could continue to tease and toy with them.

Umi’s voice was quickly becoming louder and louder now, progressing from occasional gasps to a consistent stream of erotic moaning. Honoka always seemed to know which buttons to push to make her feel really good, and this time she really wasn’t holding back at all. Though she had tried to maintain a proper sitting posture in her chair, at this point it was becoming impossible to, as she reclined more and more in her seat, her legs tense, her body wracked with pleasure. She barely managed to gasp out, “H-honoka… Honoka-chan, I-I’m… I’m s-so close…”

Honoka noticed how ecstatic Umi was quickly becoming, and she didn’t let up at all. She was determined to push her all the way to the end, and maybe even beyond that, so she picked up the pace, and bobbed her head even faster. Eventually, it became really hard to keep alternating between letting her dick hit the back of her throat and the inside of her cheek, so Honoka simply went with the latter, bobbing her head as fast as she could manage, Umi’s shaft repeatedly stretching her cheek. It was quickly making her mouth really sore, but she didn’t mind one bit; she was determined to make Umi cum, and to drink down every drop she had to offer, and soon enough, her efforts would be rewarded.

“N-nngh, Honoka-chan, I’m c-cumming…!”

Just as Umi cried that out, Honoka felt a liquidy warmth quickly pouring into her mouth. That didn’t stop her though; instead, she kept on bobbing her head, her rapid and rough movements milking her friend dry. Even after Umi rode her climax all the way through, Honoka kept on going, not wanting to stop for as long as her girlfriend was erect. Umi had to physically hold onto her head with both hands and pull her away to stop her from sucking any further.

“Th-that’s e-enough, no more, Honoka-chan... “ Umi gasped breathlessly, thoroughly exhausted and sweaty from exertion. Even after having cummed, her member was still somewhat erect, simply because Honoka was so unwilling to leave it alone.

“Aww, hehe, that’s a shame. I wanted more ~” Honoka snickered mischievously, finally having the chance to swallow all the cum Umi had unloaded in her mouth. Umi’s semen tasted slightly salty, as usual.

As if trying to placate her, Umi let go of Honoka’s head and began gently petting her as she would a dog. “Y-you… really are good at that, you know that? I’m so exhausted now, wow…”

“That’s what you get for getting me so riled up!” Playful as ever, Honoka gave her a thumbs up and a wink. “Your dick still looks so energetic, though… hmhm, I hope Umi-chan is ready for round two ~”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally so pent up thanks to a CERTAIN SOMEONE so I just. Had to write this. Fuck.


End file.
